


To be Judged

by Arkscythe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Cannibalism, Fanfiction, Insanity, Multi, Sins crawling on your back, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkscythe/pseuds/Arkscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be based on Sans and Frisk in the genocide run except... Frisk killed no one and Sans... well Sans is now driven insane by the power of cannibalism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*You walk carefully along the rotting ground, rounding a corner where an elevator door lay broken, opened to the chilling sound of the wind blowing inside.

*You reflect on your adventure, the ruins where silence echoed upon each room, the basement where you found a door, frozen open by snow where the wind carried no voices or respite.

*And when you found your way to a place that grew so hot, you’d expected to find someone there to greet you in that lab, abandoned and old, blood spatter and oil everywhere you turned.

*You reasoned that a calamity took place here and wiped away whatever refuge you had, and you had walked so silently, finding food that was more you could ever eat in a lifetime.

*It was strange, caverns, ruins, water filled places, mountains, houses, and now even this strange replica of a city. All of them, barren of any who could have lived down in the depths of this earth.

*You reflect more as you enter a hall filled with pillars that have fallen, few holding the structure up as a soft moonlight pours into the room, filling the hall with gentle light.

*No matter where you went, no matter what determination pulled you, you always felt that the place you had found was something that paled to a shadow of what it had been before.

*Maybe a place where you could have made friends? Maybe a place where you could have led them to the world full of sun above? But now…. there was only silence and the soft whisks of dust that blew around this underground.

*You feel a chill… somethings here in this hall lit by the moon. Yet you feel… Determined. You take unsteady paces toward the gentle light, the sound of your footsteps echoing in the hall.

*You stop when suddenly, something stands in front of you, a discolored jacket zipped open revealing a ribcage, cracked, and jagged. Sockets staring at you blankly yet… a strange feeling as if the skeleton were alive.

*You took another step when it’s hand suddenly lifted, a dinosaur skull floating out from behind it’s back, half destroyed, a microphone still intact coming after, and finally a blue spear all spinning in his hand, juggling far over his head.

*Another, slightly shinier object comes from behind him before laying carefully on his skull, a tarnished, broken crown that drew your attention towards more cracks in his skull all leading to his sockets and mouth.

*Except… where teeth should have been, only blood remained, dripping and oozing infinitely in the abyss of his maw, his sockets watching you as he finally reached into his coat, and gingerly pulled out a red scarf, seemingly unstained.

*You watch in silent horror at the monstrosity in front of you as it carefully wraps the scarf around it’s neck.

*Suddenly the monstrosity speaks, a strangely calming voice coming from it, one of a woman… loving… tender….

  
“Welcome my child, to the underground. I hope your journey hasn’t been too stressful, i wouldn’t have wanted you to get hurt.”

*You feel sick as you see some the blood almost… form smiles in itself before oozing into liquid again, another voice coming from the monstrosity, strong, defiant, stubborn, and courageous.

“But that would be a lie now wouldn’t it! With your soul, we could have been free! IF it weren’t for you being so late, this would never have happened, it’s all your fault!”

*You cringe at the strange voices that come from the skeleton, it’s sockets still watching so silently, another man’s voice coming from it, stronger, sadder, almost…. broken.

“With your soul, we could have broken the barrier… but i made the ultimate mistake, nightmares every night, every day of losing everything I had ever loved. So I brought it upon myself to perform something no monster had performed since millennia ago for the sake of protecting my home. My friends. My family.”

*You merely watch now as the skeleton suddenly shifts itself a little, and the juggling stops, the spear, microphone, and skull dropping to the floor with a sickening thud. Another voice comes, a woman who’s shy, awkward, and yet rings with a sense of guilt.

“With those nightmares… I began to eat everyone… all the monsters. I did it because i had to get stronger. At first… i ate in secret, making sure no one ever could have known what i did. Not even my brother. I couldn’t let you come and take away everyone, I couldn’t let you kill my brother, i couldn’t let you destroy our world. Soon though… I began to get stronger, eating more and more, a hunger growing inside me for the power to stop you. Soon enough, I ate Undyne, then Alphys, then Asgore, toriel… I couldn’t stop eating. soon enough i had no friends, all that stood with me were their voices. Even then though….”

*You feel a strange sadness fill the room as the skeleton looks down at the floor and slowly moves his hands to touch the scarf, gripping it tenderly as if too hard my tear it from his grasp forever. Another voice came again, a strange one that sounded joyful, excited, and fun. Shivers run down your spine at the thoughts filling your mind.

“I couldn’t stop eating. And when it finally came to my brother… I couldn’t stop myself. He trusted me when i told him everything was going to be alright. Even when I ate him… he said ‘Brother, do not fear, I will protect you so please, stop this. You are only hurting yourself’. I… I…”

*Finally the skeleton fell silent before it’s bony hand points at you, it’s left socket beginning to slowly burn with a blue glow, staring right at you before it’s right socket fills with a crimson red glow, blood flowing down the skeletons cheek as it takes a echoing step toward you.

“Kid, I need ya to judge me… The moon is shining, i’m hungry again… everyone’s gone. And I know that sounds… like a challenge but… even with all the power I got, even then, I know you’ll beat me. I want you to. After all, I’m already in hell.”

*You feel Determination fill you as you look at the skeleton, haunted by it’s atrocities, you feel it is only right to give the monster it’s wish, not to save the world, but to save it from itself. The skeleton stops a moment before it quickly holds up it’s hand to stop you. It reaches into it’s coat and pulls a knife from it, and throws it at your feet. You pick it up quickly before looking at the skeleton confused.

“Believe me… It’s the weapon of choice and probably the most fitting one for killing a monster like me… after all. I’m filled with LOVE.”


	2. All Consuming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was bound to lead to this right...? This was how it was supposed to be wasn't it...?

*You dash side to side as pillars of blood soaked bones explode from the floor, the skeleton's eyes watching you intently as his grin never wavers, his teeth dripping with blood. 

"Ya know kid, usually people die by my first attack... Guess I was right to choose you. However...!"

*You land and slash at the skeleton with as much speed and strength you can muster, yet... something isn't right.  
*As your knife comes down where the skeletons chest should be, his form shimmers and shifts for a single moment before he's to the side, his sockets pitch black save for the crimson and blue glows in each one.

"However I'm not gonna just stand there and take it." 

*You fall to the ground and feel the familiar shaking as bones explode from the tiles, swiveling and rolling away from the spot before you're quickly back on your feet, wincing as you feel a strange pain take hold of you. The skeleton laughs softly and points to you.

"You may not be physically hurt... but your soul is damaged. You see what I do, but not what I mean. Feel with that soul of yours and maybe i'll be.... SOULD out."

*The skeleton winks at you with the terrible pun, shrugging before placing his bony hands back into his pocket as you begin to try and reach out to what he might have meant.  
*For a moment... you feel something more... something that wasn't there before... you feel it again, and again, and again until you realize that the times you feel it... are only when you blink.  
*Slowly you close your eyes and despite the world going dark for merely a moment, you can see the skeleton along with the millions of bones and crimson corpses watching from all around you.  
*You shiver as you try to keep yourself prepared for the skeleton seeing that the bones that attacked you earlier may not have been all that you had seen... the blood on them making a strange spear. Yet when you opened your eyes... the spear was no longer there.  
*The skeleton chuckles as you close your eyes again.

"Looks like you get it now... Well hey, open your eyes sometimes, I'm not that bad looking!" 

*The skeleton winks at you through the darkness before he raises both hands, above him, bolts of lightning form as the microphone twirls between as if a conductor, bones appearing behind as he swings both hands towards you.  
*Within moments, you begin to play a strange game of dancing, dodging, and even hop skotching as the skeleton's barrage of attacks comes, some bones elongating or exploding into pieces, dodging with what you feel to be your 'soul'  
*Once again, you slash at the skeleton only to see the same familiar shimmer of movement before he's in another farther part of the hall raining down a hailstorm of lightning bolts upon you.  
*You dash and run behind pillars, fall and slide along the floor as the bolts miss you narrowly before you focus on the microphone above which hangs between the power being used against you.  
*With a swift movement, you throw the knife, precise and without fail, it strikes the mic and destroys it.  
*The skeleton is struck by a large bolt of lightning and energy before falling to the ground, silence falling in the hall as you approach the monster before reaching down to pick up your knife.  
*The knife back in your hand, you frown at the experience you just had, the knife a momento to show that onces sight into the future could actually bring catastrophe.  
*You pass the skeleton before jumping back on instinct as bones slam through pillars, blocking your path as spears of blood block your way... and you feel a coldness grip you...

"Ya know... that was quite SHOCKING of you to figure something out like that... I would have probably died in any normal case but I told you kid..."

*You turn to see the cold gaze of the skeleton as the air grows colder... his mouth opening as blood comes pouring out, a cascade that spills to the floor like a waterfall before stopping as it begins to collect....  
*Soon it's from began to gather until soon, a strange creature stared at you... yet it seemed... almost metallic? You couldn't quite place it as it began to dance around before spinning toward you in peerless fashion.  
*Immediately it began to slam it's 'feet' down on you as it created holes in the floor, it's dance fatal as it would continuially aim for your heart or head.  
*You set your eyes on the skeleton though as it seems to be relaxing after regurgitating the blood... a strange feeling overtaking the room as his own presence almost disappears.  
*You sprint between the legs of the monstrosity before you slash at the skeleton again, the knife met with the metal of the crown as the skeleton held it as a shield, its material shattering strangely as the skeleton teleports back, the robotic incarnation behind you spilling back to the floor.

"Whoa whoa whoa there! That things sharper than you think! I know it was KNIFE to meet me but you could really cut something with that kid!"

*You laugh at the pun alongside the skeleton before the two of you stand opposing from one another as the bloody ghosts watch you two. Slowly, you frown sadly at the skeleton. 

"Hey, whats wrong kiddo? Don't tell me you're getting cold feet...?"

*The skeleton watches you as you can't help but think...  
*He saw the future... one where you were the one who was the killer and he was the hero?  
*Then... it might've been possible... in some universe... that you and him could have been friends.  
*You ready the knife as the skeleton continues it's blood stained grin at you as you begin attacking again... DETERMINED to give him peace.


End file.
